


Greywind, I have a bad Feeling about this.

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Holly is relatively unsurprised to see the Frey with a knife heading her way. She’d expected something like that the moment Robb told her about the wedding. Guest rights promised they would go unharmed, but Holly was from a world where magic enforced guest rights and people still ignored them. All well, it’s probably a good thing she’d gone in well prepared to this so-called ‘red wedding.’No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORELost | Field Medicine | Medieval
Relationships: Harry Potter/Robb Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Greywind, I have a bad Feeling about this.

Green eyes followed the path the man took. Watched him circle the back as a slow song started up from the side, the string instruments dancing lightly to an eerie tune. 

Holly, quite blatantly, didn't like this, and she liked that particular man even less. 

"Robb," Holly reached to the side and caught Robb's hand with her own, the man was still moving, and his attention was on Holly. The feeling in her chest sank further with dread, and she tried to fall back on guest rights to relax, to fall back on the idea that had followed her from her homeland and remained within this world. Holly knew that no witch or wizard would break guest-rights, but those rights were backed by magic in her homeworld. Cursed was the best outcome of broken guest-rights, while a family feud was one of the more simple resolutions. 

"Holly?" Robb was cheery, relaxed now that the wedding had gone off seemingly without a hitch. Robb was hopeful that he'd gotten his cake and was going to eat it too. That Robb had won her, and the Frey's were still going to side with him despite the broken promise. Robb believed he would save his sisters; that this war would be theirs to win. 

Holly was not so hopeful, this world was… violent, and Muggles ruled. People bickered, fought, killed, and raped, all the while, the cold grew stronger, and no one noticed. They couldn't feel the deadly magic coming for them like Holly could. The common folk and the rich alike had no idea what was coming. That the dead were near constantly howling in her ears, that her teeth kept rattling, that magic was making her chest ache. 

This world was dark. 

But so was her homeworld. 

"We need to leave," Holly's gaze locked on the man aiming toward her; she caught his eyes purposely, read his intentions, and knew. This was a trap. If they didn't leave now, then they wouldn't be leaving at all… well, she would. Holly was akin to those frozen beings; she would rise again as she always did. But Robb would not, and that was unacceptable. So, as Holly spoke, she placed her hand on Robb's arm. She gripped him tight, resolved to take him with her, even if she had to leave everyone else behind. 

"ROBB!" That was Catelyn, and while most of their people flinched to her scream, Holly was unsurprised.

Robb turned to look as his mother stood as she grabbed a steak knife to defend herself. Holly did not. She focused on the man gunning for her and her child and defended herself. She hurled her free hand out, vigilant, and a streak of green shot forth from her wand. 

The world was dark, and after so many years, Holly no longer pulled her punches. 

The man dropped as Robb grabbed for his own weapon, but it wasn't there. The Starks and their army had respected guest-rights, and because of guest-rights, they had no need for armor or swords. Holly wouldn't let it stand a moment longer, not when those rights had been breached by the Frey's. "Holly!" Robb called intuitively, turning toward her.

"Got it!" she taped on of the forks near her left and transfigured it on the spot; the moment it was fully formed, Robb snatched it from the table and ran a man through when he got too close. He went on the offence as the rest of their people acted. 

Holly allowed Robb to shift around her, and she dropped to her knees. She used the table to shield her front and trusted Robb to shield her back as she planted her palms on the castle flooring. A chant began deep in her throat; her magic caused the candles to flicker and for a set of heavy blue eyes far North to turn her way. Those sensitive to magic felt it in the air: a dragon queen, a boy already on the move for answers, a priestess or three. 

Holly's dress lifted slightly, blew at a wind that didn't exist-

"FIRE! KILL THEM!" 

-and arrows shattered in the archers' hands long before they could pierce the bodies of those they'd aimed at. Nearby wood cracked as a wolf violently escaped his imprisonment and hurled himself at the nearest Frey. Likewise, Stark men suddenly found armor and weapons close enough to reach and found themselves harshly sobered up. As dozens of Frey's fell upon their own swords and fell into ridiculous levels of bad luck. 

All the while, Holly remained speaking in a language that did not exist, and blue eyes focused harder. And Holly found herself pulled from her very body.

It was fifth-year all over again. Holly was trapped watching it, seeing it beyond her own body and knowing this was crucial to her future but unsure how. 

Wind whipped at her clothes, and her vision decreased dramatically as snow took over the world—a look to the future perhaps, where everything was death. A shape passed Holly, slow-moving, blank eyes, and her whole body erupted in goose-bumps. This was infiri but a thousand times worse. Something shrieked, alien and yet Holly instinctively knew it was a call. More shapes bypassed her, and Holly knew she had to see what they were.

Holly hurled her arms out as firmly as she could, and the snow lifted with a gust of thick hot air. Like dragons breath, her spell allowed her to see past the fog and what she was... terrified her. She could see them, an army of corpses stamping in an eerie beat toward the South, toward her.

A figure was directly beside her. It was a creature of frozen skin and eyes that screamed of death as much as hers did. But Holly was the master of death, and this being was simply… death. 

"Stop," Holly ordered. 

Bodies, corpses all around her froze, and those blue eyes snapped toward her. The being bared his rotting teeth at her, eyes narrowed hatefully, and Holly heard a voice deep within her chest.

_'She is the threat. Hers would be the first life he took.'_

He pulled up his weapon and screeched.

"Holly, you can release the spell, we've won."

All around her, the dead turned, they focused on her. All at once, like the beat of a heart, they stepped toward her. Holly could not step back, step away, she couldn't move as. Holly was surrounded. 

"-Holly!"

Green and blue locked. Holly could no longer ignore him; the walkers needed to be dealt with before the Lanisters. She would speak to Robb immediately after this battle was done. 

The dead stepped forward, and- a hand grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her back. Holly lost focus on the frozen tundra a moment before the dead tried to rip her to pieces. 

She was kneeling before Robb, with blood leaking from her nose and eyes. But the Night King was still watching, and she couldn't show a moment of weakness. He couldn't know how attached she was to Robb- "Holly!" there was an overlay of Holly's eyes a moment before she forced the connection closed. Holly knew before she managed it… that it was too late. 

He had seen.

_'The girl is the threat… but the boy is the key to her death.'_

"Robb… he's seen…" Holly was speaking nonsense as she bled. She was talking in a language her husband couldn't even understand. But Robb still listened. 

"Holly, I need you to calm down. I cannot understand. Try and speak common, let me help you." Robb pressed his hands to Holly's cheeks, smoothed circles into the skin of her temple. The warmth of his skin soothed the freezing temperature of her own. It pushed back the being still trying to cling to her soul.

It took her some time before she managed to completely calm down. It took her long enough that she only blatantly realized she was kneeling in blood, her own and from the corpses of Frey men. Or that she'd permanently carved runes into the flooring of the Fray castle. Once she did, Holly allowed herself to relax, and Robb was quick to tug her into the warmth of his arms. She spoke with forced calm in the skin of his chest. "Robb… we need to go North, we have to speak to Jon... the dead are coming." Her child wasn't safe, Robb wasn't safe, no one living was so long as the dead walked the lands. 

But even as she said it, Holly knew things were so much more complicated than that. The war was still active, Sansa's and Arya's fates were up in the air. The Stark's had been dealt a brutal blow, and from their latest intel, Winterfell still belonged to the enemy. 

But Robb wouldn't be hers if he didn't at least respect Holly enough to take her seriously. 

"We'll figure it out." He swore even though he didn't understand. 

Holly only hoped that was true. Because once again, the fate of the world lay in the balance and she was right in the thick of it.


End file.
